Dance with me!
by DarrenFreakin'Criss
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are just like us: devoted to "Dance", a hopefully soon-to-be couple from their favourite Show "Delight". So what happens when Lance and Damian get into a situation much like one Kurt and Blaine had a few weeks ago? Spoiler for 2.15


_'Listen, Damian... Please don't misunderstand me, you've become really, really important to me'_

Kurt hugged his pillow, sighing into the phone glued to his ear 'Oh please... not the „let's stay friends"... I can't take it!'

Blaine just shushed him, sitting on the edge of his seat, 50 miles away.

_'But... you probably know by now I'm not good with this... felling-stuff'_

Kurt closed his eyes in frustration 'Oh, just get it over with!'

Now it was Blaine's turn to sigh. 'Will you just open your eyes again and watch? You're gonna miss-' He interrupted himself when Lance started to speak again.

_'I don't want to lose you!'_

Kurt peaked over his pillow, just to suppress a squeak.

Blaine smiled brightly, clutching his phone to his ear and lowering his other hand into the bowl of chips perched on the leather couch next to him.

_'So you're the Ron to my Hermione?'_

_'Totally!'_

Kurt moaned 'You know Lance doesn't read Harry Potter, he doesn't get the reference!'

'_You realize I watched the movies?'_

Kurt gaped at the TV where Lance shot Damian a knowing look while the latter ordered their drinks. With that the episode ended and the preview for next week rolled.

'Oh my god, Blaine, can you believe it? That was...'

'I know... wasn't it?'

'Oh gosh, I need to check the forum... They are probably all over the place from happiness... I think I need to let it sink in a little though. Meet me tomorrow?'

'Of course. Wouldn't miss our ritual post-episode discussion coffee. I better get to studying now, test tomorrow.'

'Okay, I'll tell you all about the reactions over coffee and biscotti. And don't work too hard, okay?'

'You know me too well. And you better catch some sleep, too, Kurt... It's no good if you fall asleep instead of discussing with me how epic this night's episode was!'

With that, Kurt heard the familiar beep in the line. Smiling like a lunatic, he let himself fall back onto his bed and sighed happily. This was one of the things he loved about being best friends with Blaine: they loved the same TV show, watched it almost religiously... and they cheered for the same couple to get together. So watching episodes together via phone had quickly become „their thing", just like a very early meeting at the Lima Bean before school, so they could discuss the episode in detail.

Kurt let the last piece of dialog run through his mind again. And thinking back on it, he couldn't fight the feeling that Blaine's and his talk in the line at the Lima Bean was eerily similar to what he had just seen on screen. Sure, they had used different words... but wasn't it essentially the same? „When Harry Met Sally", or „Harry Potter"... „I don't want to screw this up" or „I don't want to lose you'... wasn't it the same?

Doubts began to creep into his mind. What if Lance and Damian weren't meant to be? What if the would stay friends, and Damian would find love with Rick, the supposedly straight heartthrob like a few people in the fandom suspected?

Could he really apply this to his real life, just because the Dance-relationship had some things in common with his own relationship with Blaine?

He decided to test the waters. Tomorrow, he would see how Blaine evaluated the scene and Lance's feelings. Maybe that would give him a little clue. But first, he needed to know what the rest of the forum thought...

'Be happy you didn't check the forum, it's a full on war!' Kurt sighed when he took their Medium Drips and made his way to their regular table.  
'Is it really that bad? I can't believe it, the episode was so good...' Blaine grabbed the plate and the cinnamon shaker before following Kurt. 'I mean, what are they bitching about this time? That Lance didn't immediately suck off his face?'

'Apparently,' Kurt took of his scarf before leaning forward a little, watching Blaine put in a lot of cinnamon 'Lance is an asshole for „leading Damian on" and rejecting him, telling him he wants to be just friends... I think they are watching a different show, some even want to jump ship!'

'Well, to be fair,' Blaine licked the foam of his stirrer, making Kurt lose his train of thought for a moment 'They are not completely wrong. I'm sure he wanted to turn Damian down gently at first... but he didn't, after all he agreed that they are Hermione and Ron, and he knew they end up together.'

Kurt leaned back a bit, taking a sip before answering. 'I don't know... I must admit, I start to doubt it all.' Blaine's shocked face made him smile despite himself. 'I really want to believe in the writers, and that Dance are endgame... but I'm not sure if Lance really feels _that way_. My only hope is that he just doesn't know yet.'

'Oh, he knows!' Blaine was quick to answer, and Kurt thought he could see a blush creep across Blaine's cheeks. 'I don't think the knowing is the problem: I think he realized his feelings a long time ago, and is just too scared to show it.'

'So... flirting with that boy at the museum, and making a move on Cassandra at that party...?' Kurt's lowered his voice a little. Maybe now he would find out... or at least get a hint to whether Blaine was his Lance.

'All a feeble attempt to forget his attraction to Lance and substitute someone else... come on, he thought he might be in love with Cassandra! He's desperate to find something to distract himself from Lance!' Blaine's voice mimicked Kurt's, getting more quiet and intimate with each sentence.

'But he knows now that Lance feels the same way... so why didn't he take a chance?'

'Like I said, he's scared... He doesn't want to screw this up' a flicker in Blaine's eyes told Kurt that Blaine had realized his slip up, too. The same words he has used a few weeks ago, at this same coffee shop they were sitting in today. And Kurt didn't seem to be the only one identifying heavily with one of their favorite characters.

'Do you think he will ever make a move?' Kurt had to swallow a lump that was building in his throat. This was it. This was their indirect talk about their own situation, disguised as discussion bout a TV couple.

'Yeah, I think he will... I think he just needs more courage. He needs to realize that just being friends, while it's nice, just isn't enough. And then he needs to find the guts to take a leap, in hopes of not losing his friend just because he doesn't know what he's doing.' Blaine's voice was cautious, and he could barely look into Kurt's eyes, instead he inspected the biscotti in his hand.

'I just hope he does it before Damian loses interest and moves on...' Kurt bit his lower lip, the words had just slipped out. He was nowhere near giving Blaine up, but maybe... maybe it was the push he needed?

Blaine's eyes shot up, giving Kurt a shocked look. 'You think that might happen? But... Damian seems to be so determined to not give up...' The small tremble in Blaine's voice almost hurt Kurt, but he tried to leave his pokerface on.

'Well, I think that Damian won't wait around forever. There are probably some other gay guys out there just waiting for him to move on. He might start being comfortable with being _just friends._' A little shrug to play it all down, to make it seem like it was no big deal. Kurt could hear Blaine nervously tapping his foot.

'So... Lance has to make a move. What do you think he should do? You always have the best speculations!'

Kurt showed a little smile. 'I think, anything would do as long as it can't be mistaken as a friendly gesture. If Lance could sing, I'd say serenade Damian, but he is seriously musically challenged... maybe a nice little surprise date?'

Blaine nodded a little, glancing at the clock. 'We should better be going, I can't be late for Spanish today, stupid test!'

* * *

Kurt had almost forgotten about their talk until almost two weeks later. (Lance had not yet made a move on Damian, and it was slowly frustrating both Damian and Kurt) That night, Dalton had a mixer with an all girls school nearby, and he had to actually tape „Delight" because he wouldn't be able to make it home in time – Blaine, that lucky bastard lived close enough to make it, but he had opted in on taping anyways so they could watch together.

Kurt had just started to talk to one of the girls he knew from one of the Warbler gigs when all of a sudden, he could hear Wes and Trent start up a harmony. Confused, he took a look at his surroundings, and gasped when he saw Blaine slowly walking towards him while singing „Animal" by Neon Trees. Around Blaine's feet were suds, creeping in from the decorative fountains perched across the room. He couldn't help but sing along to a few lines, smiling at Blaine when he finally stopped, right in front of him, just as the song ended.

'Animal? Seriously?' an eyebrow met his hairline, but his smile was still glued to his face.

'Well, it seemed to fit... so, what do you say... wanna dance?'

'Sure...' Kurt let his hand slip into Blaine's, just as „Come what may" started.


End file.
